Temptation Desire
by field innocence
Summary: Hinata, a very obsessive 24 old woman, wanted a new sensation, so a one night-stand was plenty enough to offer. Unfortunate, Sasuke, a gullible and secure 23 old man, didn't want to leave it as a one night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read & Review!**

* * *

**Hush little Baby**

_XXX_

XXXXX

It was night time, a little pass nine, 9:35, and a very taut string was viciously being pull by a soft and elegant finger. The string was a foot long, bright white and was very thin, it wasn't special. So why not torture it, but the thing was that, the string wasn't stretchable. It would've been more amusing if it was, rather than having your index finger with left-over red horrible marks. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't the mood of caring what her delicate finger's think, it's what she thinks of screwing the string up! She wanted to keep on pulling it separate until it's cut into two. The situation of the string that it'll do good for Hinata's slight moody aggression and obsessiveness.

_Stretch_

Little by little, Hinata slowly pull the string with only two of her index finger, the bloody red skin of hers didn't bother, nor it hurt. It only made the pain more intense and a bit pleasurable.

_Crack_

Just like that, the useless, lifeless string was pointless. It wasn't that must fun, "Stupid shit," she said, throwing the two new piece of strings and looking disappointed as she got up from her bed. She wore just a black tang-top and a pink undergarment, nothing unusual about wearing two separate colors into one ferocious body. She walked through her short hallway and made it to her small yet exquisite kitchen. She stared at the blue time clock, telling the time by the long hand pointing at seven and the short one pointing passing nine.

She sigh in boredom and sickness, not the kind of fever but the kind of desperate, "Boring," she said to herself, than turn to stare at her wide plasma television set. It was in high quality condition, brand new and she just look at it as if she just got it. The television, she received it a long time ago, and she just barely recognized it.

So instead of looking for something to do in her lonely spare time, she decided to watch something. Walk toward the expensive couch and sat on it, looked for the remote than turn it on. With a click, the bright light of the new world communication just flashed at her as she changed from channel to channel.

_Click Click Click_

"Boring boring boring... Urgh!" she was so frustrated with the pathetic channel that she throw the black remote on the floor like she did to the two piece string. But unlike the light weight string, the remote made a louder noise, "stupid thing," she bend her head down with two hands place on her head to try to relax. She sigh heavily as the t.v. kept playing on whatever program she left it on and was listening a bit of it's sound.

_"... So Kelly, how old were you when you were pregnant?_"

_"ummmm I w-was 17"_

_"And you would say this was your turing point of a huge chapter of your life,"_

_"Well not exactly,"_

_"Humm, why would you say that?"_

_"Well, before I had a child, I was lost. Afraid of how it would of feel for the first time, even with my ex being beside me, it was a overwhelming experience. But when I went through it, I felt different for some reason, as if it change me"_

_"So your saying, it was a good thing that you did have sex, thus having a un-planning child in the process,"_

_"Not exactly good but, it made me more a bit happy,"_

_"Why?"_

_"You see, all my life I was bored of the things that I did, and always in pressure of pleasing my parents and over think things all the time. It was too much. I was just sick of all of it! I watched other people with better lives than I am in, it got me thinking when couples are together. It made me want to do what other people do. It surprise me how they draw me with just non-verbal communication, they just do it,"_

_"Yes, and your satisfy with the choice you did when it came with a child?"_

_"You know what, I don't regret whatever I did, it's like a bigger challenge for me,_"

Applause

_"It's seem we need to go for another commercial break, we'll be right back_,"

Hinata's eyes widen a bit of wondrous, a very deep righteous wondrous. Suddenly, the television became silent, the clock stop, and her world became dark. The only sound she could hear was her own beating heart. She slowly licked her dry lips as he her hands slowly slide from her head down toward the clear taste of her neck.

Soon, her black reality world crack once she spoke two additional words that have never been escape from her precious mouth before, "A child,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A what?!"

"Shhhh!"

"A what?" the woman repeated again but this time as a whisper, "Are you serious?" she asked, staring at Hinata in shock and confusion.

"Yes, I'm serious," Hinata answered, picking her shiny white tea cup from it's little flat plate and took a sip.

"Why?," asked Kanami, looking rather sad than shock as she did a few second ago. She knew well of Hinata's life and what she went through to get where she is now, but never in her young woman life that Hinata would ever thing of a 'child'.

"Isn't obvious Kanami, just look at me," Hinata expanded her arms apart to show her innocent friend, but from Kananmi eyes Hinata looked great. Like a perfect model with a ferocious body. So what's the deal? Kanami shock her head in response to Hinata's so call 'obvious' demonstration.

"I won't be like this forever, I'm not immortal, I age," she said.

"I don't see this as to having a baby,"

"I want to live a new life, I want something to do,"

"What about your family's company, isn't that enough to do," Kanami inform, trying to protest against her close friend's decision.

"Please, that shit could run it self if I let it, but even with its distraction it won't be enough for me to be doing something 24 hours. Beside, I want to 'do' something more fun and worth living," Hinata looked at another direction, straight through their view of a balcony. The day was light and welcoming as they picked the right place to discuss Hinata's desire.

"Wait... fun and worth living?" Kanami repeated the last four words that caught her attention more than the whole sentences. She recognized those method, or more like the ways of the Hyuuga. You see, the background of Hyuuga, they seem to have some gross craving. This craving only happen to them when they reach to a certain point of their life (in any age, even as a baby) and will tame this obsessiveness when they have it. For some reason the Hyuuga kept this as a secret but it wasn't a secret when Hinata told Kanami. And when she found out, Kanami have been witnessing Hinata slight obsessiveness. Once happen when Hinata reach the end of her Junior year as 12 class rank. She had good grades, high expectation, and was growing her fierce body. Overall, it wasn't what Hinata focus on, instead she wanted revenge from these teasing girls. During her first year as a new student as a freshmen, two girls humiliated Hinata. They made fun of her, and always find a way to make Hinata feel more sad than she already was. Gratefully, Hinata grew out of her protected shell and planned a villainous plan, one that will ruin them, just like they broke Hinata. By the end of her Junior, and the seniors were about to leave school, Hinata was crazily obsess of getting those senior girls back. So she switched their perfume product with a the smile of a sunk, switched their make-up with a itchy powder, and our of an ordinary, threw a piece of chewed gum one of their precious hair. It was one awful last of their high school life that they ever had, and will never forget.

After thinking what might occur in the future, like it did in the past, Kanami had a slight prediction of Hinata's new desire, "Are you planning of torturing someone?" she asked.

Hinata smiled, than spoke without a glances at Kanami's youthful face, "Not exactly," she stared down at the vast growing city, with loud signaling sound, cars transporting passenger, people crowded as they walked to their daily place. All looked well, but not as quite as entertaining as Hinata wanted, "More like a temptation desire," her smile widen as Kanami shook her head in disgraces, yet still support her friend no matter what.

"Than if I can't stop you, how are you going to get a baby? Are you going to adopt?" Kanami picked her mid-warm tea and took a sip.

"I should adopt but what's the fun in that," Hinata turned back and laughed lightly, "I should find someone whose willing to give himself to me, but than again, there is no fun in that as well," she thought.

Kanami eyes widen, "What's that suppose to mean?" not getting what's her friend's intention of having sex with a man, or wanting to do it freely. Probably she wants more than a free 'will' man.

"What I mean is, why should man have all the pleasure, it should be me who should be on top," Hinata giggled in excitment while Kanami sigh, "How about a virgin?"

"Huh?"

"A virgin Kanami," Hinata declared as a few gushy wind passed through the steady balcony, but it didn't bother neither of them as Hinata proceed her thoughts, "Someone who never 'done it' but wants to but has no experience,"

"But wait, aren't you a virgin?" she question staring at her excited friend in curiosity.

"Define 'virgin'," Hinata smirked.

"You didn't!?"

"Calm down, I never did, geeze," Hinata heard her friend relaxed as she found out that Hinata was still pure, for now, "Anyways, that's the type of person,"

"But aren't you suppose to know him before he let you have sex with him. I mean, there are types of guys who are virgin but finding 'the one' that you are looking for is going to be hard," she instructed, drinking her tea a second later.

"I know that, I'm only 24,"

"Guys now a days lose theirs by that age or already have lost it," she said after finishing her tea, "Its going to be hard. Your option are the timid ones, and their usually the geeky ones,"

"Hummm yeah but..."

"But what?" Kanami waited for Hinata answer. Hinata turned back at the view again, and saw a image of her flashback. The flashback made her think of her old self as a freshmen and lower. She wasn't a complete unfortunate looking little teen, but she sure knew the differences of people and their hidden personality.

"There are the weaks, secure and gullible," Hinata made the most bright smile since the beginning of this tea picnic. Kanami fear of the outcome of this new obsession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Knock Knock Knock**

_Open_

"Sasuke!"

_**Shut**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Open this door damn it! I leave here too!" the loud mouth blond man shouted as he hit the door for his friend to open, but it wasn't responding, "Come on Sasuke, it wasn't that bad!"

After a minute of annoying hard knock, Sasuke finally open the door and force a quick pull on Naruto's shirt, "Whoa!" than landed roughly on the floor, "Ow,"

"Dumass," Sasuke mummer as he walked toward the couch and sat to watch the television (for some reason the television has some weird type of solution to people's problem these days). Once Naruto got up, he walked in front of Sasuke, blocking his view to the screen with a glaring stare. Now Sasuke regretted bring Naruto back inside, he knew(again) Naruto was going to something stupid to get Sasuke to listen, so he turn off the t.v. and spoke.

"I was wa-"

"What is your deal!?" Naruto shouted, as if Sasuke was some little child being looking down at.

"I don't want to ta-"

"So you were worship by girls, for goodness sake man! It isn't that big of a deal,"

"They. Try. To. Rape me. Idiot!" Sasuke quickly got up and began walking out of the t.v. room and straight toward his room, but Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm to stop him, "Let me go,"

"You really should be happy girls try to rape you, it's every freakin' guys dream. I still don't see it that you always take it as a negative way," he said letting Sasuke's arm free.

"Because," Sasuke gently rubbed his arm, "I don't want to have sex yet,"

"Then your fuck up, guys now-a-days lose their virginaty by this age. What are you, 24, 25-"

"I'm 23 stupid,"

"And yet, you still need to get laid,"

"How much that I need to tell you, I don't want 'it', I'm capable of getting it when I'm ready," Sasuke was upset when he got sick of this pointless conversation, so he walked away and left a disaster Uzumaki.

Naruto sigh heavily than landed himself on the couch, next to the spot that Sasuke sat on, "He really need a girl, or at least get fuck. I bet one fuck will seriously change his screw-up life," the 25-year-old Naruto reached to the remote and turned it on to watch something as he think a way to help his lonely friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review!**

**No flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read & Review!**

* * *

**...Don't say a word...**

_XXX_

XXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The situation between Sasuke's problem and the girls, began when he was just about five. A life as a young, mindless boy was a spectacular one. He enjoyed any kid, in his age, company. Everything felt perfect and new. He mad a lot of friends, and hang-out with them with endless hours. He was a free boy.

Until one unforgettable day, he wandered around a street on his own with curious thoughts flowing in his mind. As he approached to an very unknown territory, he stumbled to a smelly ally. Thats when he noticed that he lead himself to a very dangerous place. When a frightening spike it his heart, he quickly turned around and headed back to where he came in. But as he try to find his way out of the creepy ally, an unpleasant woman with a bunch of make-up all over her face wore a slutty outfit blocked his path way. Sasuke's eye widen in fear as the ugly woman walked close toward him with her pale hands reaching out to him. It scared him to death, but Sasuke dare not to move to escape. He was petrify to move a inch away from the lady. Soon, the smelly woman bent down with her hands rubbing his cheeks and said in a very wicked way, "Shhh little thing, I won't hurt you," she kneel down toward him.

Her voice was soft yet disgusting, her breath smelled with bad foul of odor. It would of made him vomit if it wasn't for the breathless sensation he was feeling in his heart. His breath became deeper when the lady slowly slide her hands down to his chest, his eyes widen even more. The touch from this horrible lady made him shiver in fear, "...n-no..." he said silently as he shook his head. There were unwanted tears floating into his eyes, getting ready to fall, but he force them to stay.

"I won't hurt you shhh," she said softly as her hand began to violated his skin. It was a disrespectful sensation. He was being violated as a kid and he couldn't do anything but resist. When the mysterious woman came to the point where it violated him the most (she touched his 'middle part'), he shoved himself from her than began running. He shouted, "No!" than stared at her in fear with a few tears rolling down from his eyes than turned away to run as fast as he could.

Ever since, he was too cautious around older woman, he never told anyone about what happen to him on that day. It was his own little petrifying secret. As he began to grow, he became secure around himself, avoided any skin contact and stares from any girls. Thats why he never had any sex relationship, nor a single relationship with anyone. Even though, so many girls asked him out, he still said, "No," he had broken a lot hearts, but it was his own decision. Don't get him wrong, he loves girls, but he still needed to adjust his hunted nightmare from that day. If only one girl would help him with his problem and 'need', he'll offer himself to her. But who will that girl be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days went by fast, and her search was getting frustrating. Hinata needed someone to play with, and quick. She could of use one of her old lovers, but they seem to boring to pleasure her need. Beside, her last one was too demanding over her that she got sick of being control.

"Kanami!" Hinata yelled at her little cell-phone as she adjusted his sitting position on a white plastic chair at the _'Cafe'_.

"Ow... not so loud. What is it?" she responded as she rubbed her semi-damage ear.

"Give me a place name,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a place where virgin will be,"

"Um... Technology store,"

"No,"

"Auto Zone,"

"No,"

"Clubs,"

"No, been there,"

"Ummm... Library?"

"Uhh... Thanks,"

_Hang_

_'The library! Why didn't I think of that. Off to my old hid out,_' she told herself in her mind. Driving in her car toward the one place that she completely forgot since her big change.

XXXXXXXX

_'Which book would it be_?' he wondered, wandering around, looking at the different variety of books and authors. Sasuke wasn't desperate, he just needed something to do with his spare time, beside hanging out with his wild animal friend. This, of course, was another excuse for him to be ignore from any girls that look at him in interest. Some girls sometimes think of him like a geeky person or some awkward person who has some weird issue. Either way, i didn't bother him, he kinda likes his way. Read, enjoying the wondrous life of fake reality, it didn't bother him one bit, 'This one!' he excited himself by picking a interesting book out of the fiction section. He smiled and walked toward the librarian to cheek it out.

He showed the book he wanted and his library card that he needed to check-out the book. Once the old librarian scan the book, she smiled, like she usually does whenever someone check-out a book, and handed the book back to Sasuke's hands. He thank the library and headed straight to the door. Sasuke thought in wonders of what new story that the book contain before reading it. He was so thrill that he forgot something before leaving.

"Sasuke?!" by the time the healthy old librarian yelled for Sasuke's name, Sasuke turned his head back to the old woman, than got hit on the head by a quick open door.

**Bang!**

Sasuke, of course, fell with a hurtful pump on the head, "Ahhh," he moaned in pain with one of his palm on his head that received the hit from the metal door.

"Oh sorry, sorry," said a forgiving voice as she kneel with one knee to pick Sasuke up from his spiky pain.

"That's ok," Sasuke didn't look at the apologizing person until he took the offer for a lift up. Once he met to her eyes, he was stun to a familiar face.

"Is your head alright?" she reached to his head and try to comfort but he moved quickly away and walked for a seat. The person follow and began caring for the trouble she cause on Sasuke's weak head.

"Sasuke, you forgot your library card, here," the librarian handed his card and smiled at him, but it was Sasuke who frowned at the wick lady for causing him to have such a quick attack from her front door. She left and went back to her desk without realizing his pain.

"Sasuke is your name huh," Sasuke eyes widen from a head by his shoulder, with lavender eyes staring at his library card.

"You!" he jerked out from his seat with his card in his hand, "W-Why did you hit me?!" he said, demanding as he rubbed his forehead with gentleness.

"I did say I was sorry. I didn't know you was in the way, you shouldn't be in the door way next time," she said, having her fist on her hips like a boss person or something.

"Well... I'll remember, thanks," he said, placing his hands off his red head, "What's your name?" he asked. He was curious about her since she hit him, it was something about her recognized before, but he just didn't know where. Probably her name will help refresh his memory, or probably not, since she did hit him with the hard door.

"I think it's fair since I saw your name. My name is Hinata," she smiled at him.

'_Hinata... why does that ring a bell. I could of swore I heard that name before, but where_,' he thought as he stared at her for several of second than spoke, "Well it was nice meeting you, um, Hinata. Well I'm off, bye," he said quick but not quick enough.

"Oh that's a very interesting book you have there," she said, causing Sasuke to halt to stare back at her. He glanced around in strangeness as he lifted the book on his other hand.

"The book?" he asked, still feeling a bit weird, talking with someone about the thing he likes.

"Yeah," she nodded fast with a lovely white teeth smile, "It a great story,"

"Um thank. You've read it before?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I have read a lot of fiction books back when I was a kid, but not anymore?"

"Why? What happen? You lost interest or what,"

"No... just grew up," her smile began failing, but Sasuke didn't. He became curious about this mysterious woman, and want to know about her. Who knows, this could be his chances to know a girl, for once.

Since that day, Sasuke grew bits by bits of interest of Hinata as she draw him close to her. The splendid night is coming soon for Hinata, ad soon she'll have the sensation that she was craving for. But, as for now, she'll keep pleasing her future partner with interest and happiness. Sasuke, on the other hand, saw another side of a woman that he never dare seen, he felt a slight happy. He was becoming more true to himself than he had before. For some reason, who ever Hinata was in his memory, he sure was grateful that she did hit him on the head. It was like a gift from the gods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! No flames! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read & Review! **

**P.s. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated first more, so far "Breeding Season" is winning. Vote!**

* * *

**...Momma is going to buy you...**

_XXX_

XXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Although it only had been five days of being friends with Sasuke, Hinata figure they should screw already, but it was Sasuke who still wanted to wait. For goodness sake! Hinata didn't even know Sasuke's last name yet and she already had her hormones high. She constantly try to persuade Sasuke by giving a few sign, of course it got him turn on, but he resisted. He held it by using the restroom every time his dick stand up. A few time he'll stop and think of something else before his cock start getting high. It was long five day torture for him, and it still continuing on this day. He desperately needed help, and fast!

"Uh-ah!"

"What?" Sasuke slightly frown as his only friend thought of a idea, which took him for more than 15 minute to come up. And Sasuke already prepare himself a sandwich, and eating it once Naruto's mind returned back to life.

"I-... Hey! Where did you get that sandwich?" Naruto eyes widen as he remember thinking for one second, but in reality he was thinking for more than 15 minutes.

"Ignore the sandwich, tell me what you come up," Sasuke said, taking a bite from his soft bread than chewing.

"Fine... Just screw her," he concluded, walking closer for the sandwich, but Sasuke frowned and quickly pulled away from the sandwich from Naruto's eye.

"I will not give you my sandwich, so get away," Sasuke turn around, forcing Naruto to face Sasuke's back.

"Ahh come on Sasuke, I try helping, at least repay me back with your sandwich," Naruto whined as Sasuke took another bit from his soft bread.

"No," he chew, "That wasn't a help," he sollow, "beside, you took like 15 minutes to think of something," he said.

"Ahh come on!"

"No," Sasuke smirked, liking the torture game on Naruto as he beg for the half un-eaten sandwich. Naruto whimper behind Sasuke's back, desiring for food. This wasn't the first Sasuke showed food in front of Naruto's face, it happens a lot. For some bizarre reason, Sasuke is full with food, it as if he as unlimited access whenever he comes home with bags of food. Its weird because Sasuke never work. Or does he? Naruto is still trying to figure out that mystery as days goes on.

"Stop whimpering," Sasuke frown, shoving Naruto far from her.

"I can't!"

"You're always hungry,"

"And you're always full with food! Why is that? You know, we have been living in this apartment for almost a year now, and I never saw you work before, but here you are. Food! Where did you get the money Sasuke?" Naruto now stared at Sasuke in a serious face with his hands cross and body straight.

"Um that's none of your business," Sasuke look away, avoiding Naruto's freaky stare as he try to conclude something inside his thick head.

Naruto slightly shifted his left side lips like a suspicious investigator searching for clues. Than suddenly the expression of Naruto's face change.

_Gasp!_

"Dear-sweet-Jesus! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "You're a prostitute," Naruto concluded his suspiciousness.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke almost choke, but eventually got the sense of drinking his glass water than breathed properly, "Are you serious?!

"Well you do leave the house more often than me, what more to explain," Naruto's grinned.

Sasuke shook his head as he slightly growl at Naruto's stupidly, "How about I make you a sandwich and pretend that we never had this conversation, ever,"

"What conversation?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Sasuke finished his sandwich and walked toward the simple kitchen and began preparing Naruto's lunch. Naruto smiled in triumph, he knew Sasuke would somehow make his sandwich, he needed a few push.

Once Sasuke got started, their door bell rang.

"Naruto answer it," Sasuke demanded while sliding the knife on Naruto's sandwich.

"Fine," Naruto got up from his couch and walked to the door. He open the door and saw a familiar face, well a face that look just like Sasuke of course.

"Yes, can I help you," Naruto raise an eye brow in confusion, staring at almost exact person who was making his sandwich at that moment, But unlike Sasuke expression, the person standing in front of Naruto was more mature, taller, graceful, and everything that you could put in a man was build at that person.

"Naruto who is it?" Sasuke asked, focusing at the sandwich but still found the time to ask about the unknown person.

"Uh Sasuke, did you have a brother? Naruto never took his eyes off from the handsome man as he replied back to Sasuke.

Once those words reached to his ear, Sasuke eyes widen,_ 'brother?'_ Sasuke dropped whatever he was on to complete the sandwich and quickly rushed toward the door. Sasuke pulled Naruto back inside, "Naruto-I'm-done, bye,"

"Huh?"

**Slam!**

Naruto blinked for a few time, "Rude much, now where is my sandwich," Naruto ran into the kitchen to find his incomplete, unprepared food.

While on the other side of the door, Sasuke faced his courageous brother.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke glared at his brother angrily, not satisfy for the fact that his big brother has come near him, let alone visiting him.

"Sasuke, I came here to, not only to threat you but, to explain-"

"Threat? What in hell are you talking about?" Sasuke was confuse and a bit frighten from Itachi's presence.

Itachi slide his hands into his pocket, than took a few steps close to his dear young, unforgettable little brother. Sasuke's black eyes met in at Itachi's more dominate black ones, which Sasuke envy deeply. Than Itachi slowly come closer to Sasuke's face, which made him take a step back in fear. Sasuke's reaction made Itachi chuckled in amusement, but Itachi didn't stop, he went further until his mouth was able to reach close to Sasuke's ear to hear Itachi's word.

"Stay away from her or I'll cancel your finance money and make rot in the street," Itachi said softly yet in a bad way.

"What-"

**_Punch!_**

Suddenly Sasuke got a hard-rock punch from his brother, causing him to cough from pain and suffer for air. Itachi's punch was a fast one, with hard grip and a powerful strength. Soon Sasuke got to his knee with his arm wrap around his stomach for comfort but it didn't work. Eventually he bend forward to touch the floor, it look like as if Sasuke was bowing but in reality he was suffering from a cruel pain, A very dark hole was suddenly place inside of him as he cough more and more, wishing for a serious pain relief. Itachi on the other hand, enjoyed the punch, he watched in more amuement as his little brother suffer from his incredible strength.

Itachi than rough grabbed Sasuke's raven hair and pulled up to force him to stand to stare Itachi's devilish eyes.

"Ahh," Sasuke cried from the pull as Itachi's hand pulled him up like a filthy creature.

"This is your last warning, Sasuke, stay away from her or I'll swear to god, you'll regret this," Itachi eyes were very aggressive and solemn with grief. Itachi than dropped his brother, leaving him to learn his lesson that he didn't know about.

A few minutes later, Sasuke enter inside and ignored Naruto's presence, than walked straight to his room to rest his soaring and painful body. Naruto didn't really noticed Sasuke stepping inside, he was too busy watching television.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review! No flames!**

**P.s. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated first more, so far "Breeding Season" is winning. Vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read & Review! **

**P.s. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated first more, so far. Vote!**

* * *

**...a mocking bird...**

_XXX_

XXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days went by with no sight of the raven hair boy. Hinata became a very impatient woman with a high fluctuant desire. Her deadline of scoring with the man was a few days ago, and yet, nothing. The suspense of not getting laid was too critical to explain. Calling Sasuke was all she could do, since she has no idea where the boy live, let alone if he even existed. Time was running and Hinata felt herself become more desperate than control.

"Kanami!" Hinata shouted for her close friend to come to her while she was busy with other work.

"What is it?" she asked as she entered in the room that Hinata was nervously struggling at. She bit her finger nail as her leg shook uncontrollably.

"Am I desperate?" she asked her friend, placing her hands between her legs as they still shiver. Kanami blinked twice before answering her confused friend for awhile now.

"Uh not mentally, if that's what you mean," she said, walking to sit next to her friend.

"No. Not that, I mean, desperate need of something," she said specifically, hoping for her long hair friend to answer her in the answer she wants to hear.

"Like, love," she said softly, not knowing if that was the answer that Hinata was looking.

"I-I....... I'm n-not entirely sure, but I think your close," she lightly smile, "Try again, but go deeper,"

"How about, want to get with someone and be with him forever," she shrugged.

"Close, but beside the forever part,"

"Want to be with someone?"

"Yes but, I was thinking more in the bed part," she nodded with a grin.

"Are you that serious?" she became plain.

"More than ever," she bit her lower lip in a line and slide her lips afterward, looking like a sexual turn on person.

"Ew, Hinata!" she turned away, not liking her horny friend.

"I can't help it! I need to 'do it'," she exclaimed, laughing a little of her friend's innocence eyes.

"Well, try masturbating,"

"What!? No! I will not allow myself to satisfy myself. I want a man to do that for me," she declared, standing up with her eyes looking down as her.

"W-Well, what about the guy you were going out with. What happen to him? Didn't you already satisfy yourself with him yet?" she asked, staring at Hinata's white eyes from above her with a side glance of her friend breast in the way.

"No," she said, getting back down on her seat with a frown on her face.

"What happen?" she worried.

"I don't know. I try calling him but he never answer. I even schedule the right day to score him, but he still haven't answer. I think he's gay-"

"Gay?"

"Or he's just too shy. What do you think?" she stare at her friend in a desperate need of help and advise.

"Well. It looks to me, he has something hiding and he obviously doesn't want no to be involve to whatever problem he is in," she thought.

"What's sort of problem he has that it got in the way of my need to fuck him," she protested, looking a bit upset toward her friend's sub-solution.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers, I'm only human," she felt guilty for making her friend feel upset towards her, "Your rich Hinata. Can't you track him down with his phone number,"

"Not necessarily. It will only work if he answered his phone and stay there for three minutes, than I've have his trail but unfortunately, every time I call him, nothing," she sigh in a slight of defeat. Both girls sat there for awhile to figure out their strategy to find the missing raven boy.

"Do you always call him with your cell only?" she asked.

"As a matter fact, yes," she concluded, getting a bit excited.

"Try another phone, and hope he answer that one and wait for at least three minutes for him to stay on," she planned, figuring this idea would solve what Hinata was searching for.

"Great idea, Kanami," she smiled at her friend and got started with Kanami's idea.

The next day, in the afternoon, both girls headed to a station that offer such a tech that would track down the man that they needed. Once they got the preparation ready, they payed one of the man to distract the person from the other line to last at least three minutes to find their address. Fortunately for them, the person from the other line that answered the phone was Naruto, the person that Sasuke never mention. As Naruto answered the phone like the reckless person he is, he believed the person that was calling was a inspector from the FBI. The man was very convincing and very demanding. It was a very an unpleasant moment.

"Ok bye, and god speed," Naruto hang the phone and walked back to the television. When he took his seat, Sasuke entered with a curious thought.

"Who call?" he asked, watching Naruto facing the addicting screen and was about to put his sound proof headphone that he just recently bought to ignore the damn phone that been ringing for the pass days.

"Some FBI guy,"

"FBI guy?"

"Yeah,"

"Why-"

Naruto wasn't in the mood of talking with his roommate, so he set the headphone on his ear and instantly ignore his voice and listened to the television. The headphone's wire was connected to the television, so everything outside the headphone was totally off while the T.V. has his full attention.

Meanwhile, back to the station, Hinata finally has what she needed and immediately wrote down a check that said, _"500,000/ five-hundred thousand_" and her signature at the bottom, proving that she did give away that much, "there. Nice doing business," she malevolently smile at the men that helped her with her service. Kanami rolled her eyes yet still follow Hinata behind. Once they were out of the station, Hinata noticed Kanami's heavy sigh, and it wasn't the good kind.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What are you going to do to him?" she crossed her arm in wonders of her friend venture attempt. Hinata didn't say anything to her question, instead she respond with a smirk and walked toward her car, than said, "I'll call you,". Kanami, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about the idea. Now she regrets coming up of the idea and feel scare, 'Oh, I hope I'm wrong,' she doubt herself, turning to the opposite direction that Hinata road to. Concentrating to her own direction, she didn't notice two eyes following her every move as she walked on her own in one street.

With the speed of her expensive black car, timing didn't seem that fast than her car. With more speed it cross to, the more her body alternate to a flaunt lust woman. As she finally arrived to Sasuke's apartment with his idiot friend, Hinata quickly left her purse and walked quickly straight to his room.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

The knocks were loud, fortunately, not loud enough to disturb Naruto's moment in front of his T.V. time. Instead, it was Sasuke who took his time and walked to his door. Sasuke glared at his stupid friend for not answering the door and made the person from the other side waited for about minute. Thankfully the person hasn't left. Sasuke hurry and open his door. Once he opened the door, his eyes immediately widen in shock, "Oh no," he said, shutting the door but sadly, Hinata thought fast and stopped the door from closing in front of her.

"Oh no," she said and roughly pushed the door open. It was no surprise Hinata's strength was stronger than Sasuke, she has been working out in her daily basic to stay in shape and to keep her beautiful youth. For Sasuke's weakness is that he just has the handsomeness and wasn't eating much as he suppose to. His depression hit him greatly a while back, and he just got out of it, but now, he is afraid it's going to come back again.

"It's nice seeing you again," Hinata smirked, causing Sasuke to breath heavily, not liking the look she was giving to him, yet he never liked any look that girls give to him, it just make his body shiver.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" he asked, taking a few steps back, keeping the distance between them apart, but to his holy virginity, Hinata came close, "I-I'm warning you, leave b-before-"

"Before what?" she crossed her arms, liking Sasuke's defenses, even though he will do him no good. Sasuke licked his lips as he glanced at his helpless friend that was several feet away from where Sasuke stood, and not even a normal conversation sound was loud enough for Naruto to wake, '_damn, that must be some good headphone. I'm so going to kill him when this is over_,' he promised in his mind, facing at the woman that his brother love.

"Enough small talk, I am going to have my pleasure," she demanded, causing Sasuke to sweat and slightly leap backward as she walked pass him and pulled his collar.

"No wait!" he struggled, both his breathing and freedom.

"There is no use in denying it. I will fuck you, and you will like it," she forcefully pulled his shirt to the head of the hall where his room was located.

"B-But, I-I have to tell you something. NOOOOO! NNNNAAAARRRUUUTTTTOOO!"

**SHUT!**

"Huh!" Naruto suddenly pulled out his extremely sound proof headphone and turn around, "nothing, all well. Probably it was Sasuke and his stupid commotion," he sat back and watch his T.V. with his headphone back. He than rested his arms on the back of his head and said, "That boy seriously need to get laid,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Read & Review! **

* * *

**...and if that mocking bird...**

_XXX_

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moment later, with Kanami, who was walking by herself along the street of Konoha city. She felt unsure of herself all of sudden, thinking critically as she became careless without any thought of knowing a person was following behind. The person had been following her since a few days now, and is making progress of his investigation. He'll soon have to report this to his client and be pay like he always have.

After arriving home with her thoughts frail and unsteady, with a few second later, after she shut the door gently, three knocks were trigger that made her turn around. She approached to his wooden door and looked through the little hole she had on her door and saw no one. She became cautious and nervous before opening her door slowly, she than peak her fragile head out, "H-Hello," she said lightly, glancing both side of the entrance.

With no one in sight, Kanami suddenly had a bad feeling, she than looked down to see a white color envelope. Without a thought, she grabbed the envelope and quickly closed the door with instant lock after shutting it. Her eyes widen as she read the note, it shock her and scare. She quickly responded by reached to her phone and dial to Hinata's cell, but after two ring her messenger was on, 'Damn,' she thought and hang up. With a quick thinking, she hurry back to her shoes and left out of the house cautiously.

With just ten minute for a ride in her car, Kanami arrive at the apartment, where Hinata drove to and satisfy her urges. The thought of her friend having sex with some stranger she never seen made her feel weird inside and sick. Shaking her head, she snap back to reality and rushed to find the door number. Kanami didn't use the elevator because it was going to slow, so she used the stair to stop on floor five. The walk make her feet tire and hunger, fortunately she still have an orange in her car, but she won't eat it until she inform Hinata about the note she read.

Once she found the room number, she knocked hard on door, "Hinata! Are you in there! Hinata!" she shouted.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully while Naruto was glue to the television with his huge soundless headphone. After a few more knock and loud shout, Sasuke slowly rose his head, and felt different. He looked around his bed and saw a messy room with his clothes spread on the floor. He even saw himself sleeping on a widespread position that felt wrong, he quickly reacted with a instant rise. He stood by his bed and breath heavily, "Shit,"

"Hinata!" Sasuke turned around and felt overwhelm of an awkward waken. He remember what happen just minute ago and was freaking out because she left without saying anything. He than abruptly dressed back to his cloth and hurry to answer the door. As he passed the main room, he noticed Naruto still watching his distracting television with his annoying huge headphone. Sasuke was about to do a strangling move with his face vicious toward Naruto until it was interrupted by the same noise since the last minute. He went to the door and open it and saw a girl who was a a feet short than him.

"Yes," he answered coldly.

"Uh..... Have you seen my friend, name Hinata?" Kanami smiled weakly.

"She was here but she left,"

"What? When?"

"I don't know, what time is it?" he asked, rubbing his head from being too tire.

"How can she leave, it's only been 45 minute since I last saw her," she said.

"45 minutes? You mean I was only sleeping for 20 minutes," he groaned as he scratched the back of his head in irritation. Kanami didn't care what he did, she just have to find her friend before 'he' does.

"Sorry for waking you but I have things to do, thanks, bye," Kanami than left.

"W-Wait..." but she was gone before he could stop her. He than shut his door harshly, sliding his hand on his unlikely face and freeze. He saw Naruto still on his T.V. For a second, his old self would've ignore the blond idiot and move on, but not this time. A sudden change dragged his feet to Naruto and roughly pulled the plug of his headphone.

"Hey what the fu-" before Naruto got the chances to reply, he saw Sasuke by his T.V. and with all his might, pushed the widescreen machine and than landed loudly on the ground. It caused a few electricity sounds and cracked screen. After witnessing Sasuke's new attitude toward the T.V., the only thing Naruto could say was, "Wow...... didn't see that coming," Naruto looked down at his faced down television and stare at Sasuke but he wasn't there. Instead, Naruto heard a loud slam from Sasuke's room.

Meanwhile, Hinata arrived home, feeling new and refresh. Being welcome by her servant, Hinata smiled happily until one of her maiden mention about a surprise visit. Hinata was too lost in her imagination to even hear the visitor name, but went to see him. As she was in her happy mode, the visitor's voice abruptly pulled her back to the horrible reality.

"Itachi!" her mouth was open while her eyes widen in shock. She never thought she'll meet this man ever again.

"I believer so darling, it's been awhile," as usual, Itachi used his sweet talk that Hinata was familiar of when she was dating with him. He even looked the same after she left him, hot and stunning. The man has a gift of drawing horning bitches, luckily though, Hinata wasn't one of them when she caught one on his bed, together.

"What are you doing here? I told you it's over," Hinata glared toward the smirking man, looking lustful yet hateful. She gets this disgusting interaction inside every time she sees his lying face.

"Ah, Hinata you know very well it can never be over, unless," he walked closer and when he got close, Hinata instantly react with quick slap but was caught by Itachi's rough hand, "Unless you give me what I deserve," he approached close to her face until it was cease by Hinata spit on the face.

"Fuck you, I would rather fuck with someone else than with you," she glared at him, ignoring the pain on her hand. Itachi wipe the disgusting saliva from his face and still kept his smirk on his face.

Itachi laughed, "Doubt it. With whom you rather screw with, in fact, who will even dare fuck you when I'm around," his smirk widen that made Hinata shiver, "I thought so," he than wrapped his other available arm around her and pull her close to meet his face. Once eye contact, Itachi forcefully put a kiss on her, violating her mouth and more. Their body touched warmly, giving Itachi a hard on while Hinata was trying to pushing him off but his strong arms were to straight and powerful. Noticing that her force won't help, Hinata took the opportunity to bit his lip. Itachi groan after the bit and pulled back. He touch his lip to see blood and his lip in pain.

Hinata spit out the drop of blood that landed on her mouth, "Like that huh," she said, looking piss-off.

"You have no idea," he looked please rather than anger.

"Get out!" she shouted.

"Not likely sweetie," he had his hand on his chin, "I came here for here for a reason, and I'm not leaving without taking it,"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I'm not giving it up to you, because do you know why. I gave it to someone else," her words were cruel, silent and true. Itachi's widen in shock and in rage.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Review but no Flames **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter and end of this story. So please enjoy.**

* * *

**...won't sing, mama is gonna...**

_XXX_

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Rage. Malevolent. Evil. Aggression. Heinous. Deception.

All these words were rolling in Itachi's head once Hinata exposed the truth of her lost innocence. It was like an arrow straight to the heart and pass through it. Since the beginning relationship with Hinata, Itachi seriously wanted to give himself to her but she deny him constantly and he couldn't hold his temper. So instead forcing her, because he did respected her privacy, he sleep with any random hot girl he found in the club to please his urges. And now, they both lost their virginity to any random people except each other.

The moment was intense, Itachi gulped and was about to speak but shut back his mouth. He didn't know what to reply and yet has so much to say. Hinata could tell his reaction but surprise to see that he didn't say anything that would keep him calm. Feeling the high pressure and 'defeated', Itachi just changed his expression to relaxation and turned around to leave. Hinata watched cautiously as her ex leave as defeat he should feel.

Relief of his departed presences, Hinata smiled in triumph while a side of her emerge as a great goddess. She never felt so alive and bright. Winning against Itachi sure was the turning point of her new life revealed rapidly. Eventually she'll have to thank Sasuke for participating in her game, even though he didn't volunteer, Hinata still wanted to reward him.

"Oh Haji!" she snapped her finger, but in a polite way to show that she didn't intent to do it in a demanding order.

In a few second, a handsome man in his formal servant uniform appeared behind his excited mistress that he strictly obey, "Yes, lady Hinata," he bow slightly, showing his interest and ears to her only.

"Haji, I need you to make a phone call to a certain someone for me," she said happily.

"Of course Lady Hinata," he said, "Anything else?"

"Perhaps we should invite Kanami, she would be thrill to see him. What do you think Haji?" she stare at him for a second to hear his gentle answer.

"Whatever please you my lady," he smiled toward her overwhelming day.

"Excellent than," she softly clapped, as she walked out of the room than came back with the phone number of Sasuke Uchiha.

Later that day, Kanami finally reached to Hinata's place. She was running out breath for going to ever place that Hinata might be in but for some weird reason she thought less of finding Hinata in her own home, '_This better be the last place. Oh why didn't I thought of this place first to come,_' she thought, walking toward her door and rang the bell.

In a few minute a servant answer and told Kanami that Hinata was busy in her room. Kanami became oblivious toward the servant and ran to Hinata's room.

"Hinata!" Kanami burst straight in her friends room without any permission and startle her.

"Kanami! Ever heard of knocking," Hinata approached near Kanami with disturbances, "You startle me," she said.

"Sorry Hinata, but I came here in urgent message about Itachi," Kanami was breathing heavily, not giving her lungs time to expand, than cough in result of not breathing propertly.

"W-What?" hearing that's man's name gave her spine a real chill and explosion. It anger her mind to even mention his name let alone hear it from someone else beside her.

"It's true. I received an envelope stating about his arrival, here in Konoha-"

"That's enough talk Kanami. As much I like being inform about vaild facts, but to this issue, I dismiss the statement about his appearnce in Konoha. Beside," Hinata's frown turned to a smile which surprised her friend, "He won't be disturbing us for a long time,"

Kanami looked puzzle with her head tilt to one side, "What do you mean?" she asked as Hinata walked toward her closet that are full with fashionable dresses and matching shoes to go with. It alert Kanami;s head that Hinata got something up her sleeve. Once again, her best friend is on her mischief game.

Later, on that day, Sasuke got a call from an unfamiliar person. He was instructed to appear in Hinata's household. The man on the other end spoke gentle and proper elegant fit for a gentleman. Sasuke was about to protest until he was hang-up and didn't speak for himself. He wasn't going to go, but decided afterward when Naruto couldn't stop blabbing about the broken television. Sasuke ditch Naruto and arrived to the huge house. After Sasuke left, someone knocked inside the apartment. Naruto was furious and enrage toward the people who broke his door. Things started bad to worse on his day, until that person who entered made a deal with Naruto.

In the house in one of the wealthiest woman in the country sat across from the son of one her competitor. Sasuke wasn't thrill or excited for being in a presence of a true woman, to be honest, he was furious out of his mind as Hinata smiled proudly of her day that felt like an insult toward his face.

"Why am I here?" he snaps, after receiving his dinner plate and not eat it. He glared at Hinata while ignoring the young lady sitting next to her.

"Why are you upset?" she asked politely, not offended of his snap. Instead showing of fear, she offered Sasuke more champagne. In response, he frowned for her silly distraction. She saw his sudden disappointed yet annoying expression.

"Fine," she sigh, laying the expensive bottle of alcohol on top and adjust herself than stare at Sasuke's dark eyes, "You're here to celebrate with me and my friend. There, I told you……" she grabbed the bottle back and pored grape taste of champagne in her glass. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't impress nor steady to her answer.

"That's it," he said.

"I wasn't going to be explain, I answer you," she drank and lay it back down. Kanami felt in a tie. One side, she was with her trusted friend and yet confuse of her new method. While on the other direction, her friend's breed suitor, did have the right to know where he stand in her plan. She wants to help Hinata but don't have the word. It was hopeless and overwhelming at the same time. So she drank up her whine and wear it out.

During the next hour of destruction with our unusual couple, someone threw half empty bottle of wine, while the other person dodge and argue some more to anger that person. The fight got to out of hand until they finally got to close and realized that they forgot why they were fight. No one in that long table room ever remember what they did because they got too drunk. Kanami fell asleep from where she sat. But it was Sasuke and Hinata who moved in a more comfortable and private room through the whole night.

The next day, Kanami woke up with a huge hang-over for the first time in her life and made a promise to never tell no one about it, especially her boyfriend. Which led her to leave the house quick and forget about Hinata. On the up stair rooms, Sasuke and Hinata woke separately. Sasuke woke up early and found out that he just had sex with the same woman he despise and yet relief it wasn't no one else. He got up quickly and change, but his movement disturbed Hinata's slumber and woke her up. She secretly watched Sasuke change back and leave silently, not having any sight of knowing she watched him leave.

Over the next few weeks, Hinata waited patiently for her period to miss. She doesn't tell Sasuke about her plan because she knew he'll get furious at her for devising him for her own temptation desire. She wanted to make it up by inviting him over but since their last night together, she was unable to. She would rather wait.

As for Sasuke, he tried to move on but since those night of lust and hot sex, he couldn't stop thinking of his own desire. The craving of releasing tempt him to fuck again but he couldn't 'do it' with another woman. He wanted the woman who pleased him and accepted him. But, instead of having the guts to confront the woman he desire, he masturbate constantly while thinking of that hard erotic night with her.

After the first month and three weeks, Hinata was defiantly in progress of pregnancy. Her vomits came often at mornings than at night. Kanami was happy for her friend and celebrated by shopping for baby clothes, to prepare for the upcoming arrive a newborn heir. They did everything together while Hinata was in verge of a new life with a child.

Eventually, her happiness wouldn't last forever, because word spread like venom. Not only her family knew about her pregnancy, her ex found out. Itachi was the only one who did not like good of the newborn. In fact, the thought of Hinata giving birth to a child that wasn't his disgusted him, but what really revolted him was that it belonged to his own little brother. It was degrading and raging. No one expected Itachi Uchiha to be envy toward his less interested brother, that's because Itachi never was, until now. His plan was simple, kidnap Sasuke and kill the unborn child in her womb but make it seem it was Sasuke who did it. Make them both suffer than just one. Kill two birds with one stone, how brilliant.

Naruto was the secret man working under Itachi's control, in exchange for revenge on Sasuke. It was payback for ruining the most enjoyable technology that this world had ever created, also, Itachi promise to replace the old television with a new one, a better one. Naruto agree without question, and did as he was told. He sneak in Sasuke's room one night and drug him to sleep. Than prepare his body for the preparation.

Hinata was indeed fat. The woman gained extra weight in her stomach than she could imagine. It was the seven months, and already she was having trouble bending, let alone use the restroom. The servants try to help her mistress but she demand for no use of extra hands. She wanted to do her own labor out of her own two human hands. Sometimes it was hard, but it was the bliss of her new born. One day, she walked in the park to better her breathing, Kanami left to get some ice cream. Hinata waited quietly by the small river and watch her wide reflection in curiosity. As she try to bend down to see really close on her reflection, a sudden dark figure appeared behind her. Hinata saw the figure's reflection but was too late. He pushed her.

It was too soon and quick, she couldn't pull herself up or swim properly because of the extra weight. Just barely out of the water, she saw Sasuke in shock. In a instant, she thinks it was Sasuke who push her, to kill her child. He stood there for about seven second, watching her drown on a five feet deep river. He snap himself back to reality and reach to save her. By the time he got her out, he found out the water temperature was extremely, than just remember that it rained two days ago and it was still cloudy. Hinata was shivering uncontrollably and was in a lot of pain. The push on her back and the splash on her stomach seriously damage her. Kanami came back and found Sasuke carrying Hinata.

They quickly took her in a near hospital to prevent any damage. Sasuke was nervous and anxious. The day he got kidnap, he didn't know what to do, they tie him and sent him somewhere. Than, after a few trips with his eyesight gone, he found himself drowsy and blur out of his mind. Once he got them back, someone push him in the scene at the part of Hinata falling. He didn't know how she fell or how big she gotten, it was too sudden for him. He dash to rescue her and got to safety. Than, the next thing he remember is standing at the waiting room. Waiting for her to be safe as Kanami sits down nervously.

Than, a few more minutes late, the doctor told them her condition was steady but were unsure of the child. Sasuke wasn't aware of her pregnancy until the doctor inform directly, this was a total shock, especially when he found out it was his. Kanami told him the truth, she confessed the words that should been in his ears since the discovery of the unborn. His reaction wasn't a surprise, Kanami knew he would over react to a sentimental state because Hinata told her about Sasuke's weak points. He was a gentle man with lack of response to any lady in his presences. And now, here he was, in shock of his own unborn child that might be in serious danger or in verge of death. Sasuke took it heinously with slight of vengeance running in his blood.

They were allow to see her but not too long, they needed to start with some process to put Hinata in a better condition for her child. Kanami allowed Sasuke to take all the time, she knew he needed the last minute with her. Once he was inside shivering, he couldn't start at her round stomach or at her pale face. He was in guilt and terror. The time he spend with her was enough to speak with her, barely.

"W-Why are you here?" he breathing was lacking and her eyes with semi open. She could barely move because of the pain in front.

"I-I'm sorry......" he was lost in words, spoke softly but his lips were next to her ears to hear better. Sense of touching her brought in more guilt but decline his pathetic attempt.

"Is that all," she said, talking in a mummer, "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"....... no.... I don't hate you," he answered as he force his eyes away from her stomach and not touch it.

"Than why are you hear?" she didn't know why she asks these foolish questions when she the answer wasn't that hard to understand. Of course he was here to apologize for his action awhile ago. It was his fault that she fell and almost drown. She remember clearly of his face and the way it expressed when he stood there staring down at her and watched her drown into her death with her baby. He may not hate her, but she clearly does.

Sasuke couldn't answer, because he didn't know how. What should he say? I want you? Lets be together and raise a family? No! He wasn't the type to confess so easily. But why is he desperate to touch her and warm her. Is it love?

Time up! His chances to be with her was over. The nurse showed him the way out and left the building. That night he left straight from the hospital to his lonely apartment. Naruto didn't welcome Sasuke home because Naruto was sleeping in his own room with his special big television that he got from Itachi. On that same night, he made a vow to leave the place and to return back to the Uchiha Mansion with his parents and brother, where he truly belong. He started packing and cleaned his room through the whole night and made a call for a cab.

**.......buy you a diamond ring**

The next morning, Sasuke was back at the place that changed his family lives. He wasn't a very rich as a kid but when his father business hit hard at top, things were getting easy for them. He entered at the breakfast table and surprise them, especially Itachi who frowned in annoyances. Both the parents were thrill to see their baby son return back with his family. Itachi refuse to be in any part of his family reunion and hug his little brother, so he left quietly. No one noticed his disappearance until his mother call for him. Sasuke wasn't surprise. Though, he did went to talk to him and discuss about something personal.

"Did you know her?" Sasuke asked after going deeper in the conversation with Itachi.

"Not only I do, you did too," Itachi said, not showing any caring words for his brother interest to a certain girl. Sasuke was confuse about the last part, so he let Itachi to continue, "Four years ago, I went out with a girl. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. You may not remember this but, you broke a picture of her when you worked for me back than. Your distracted mind was too careless and lack memory to even recognize her face in the picture. You saw her perfectly but decree the portrait and replace the glass," his explanation made sense. Sasuke didn't know how to react, but he was curious about Itachi's action after he found out about the picture. Before Sasuke got the chance to say another word, Itachi walked toward him and instantly sock Sasuke left cheek. Sasuke saw stars after the hard hit, than found himself on the ground with right hand on his cheek and left on the floor.

"You thought I wouldn't find out about you and her!" Itachi than kick Sasuke directly on the stomach, causing him to bounce up and cough out blood. Than again, he made his kick twice as hard than the last. Sasuke was on the lavish ground panting as he cough out blood on the floor than at his hand. Sasuke became semi conscious and was in pain than ever. His brother own brother beat him for loving the same that broke his heart. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hair brought him to stand than punch him again on the stomach and than on his cheek. Sasuke didn't fight back because he was never in these type of situation before, especially with Itachi. He was a professional. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, preventing him from falling, than punch right, left than up. The older brother was panting from his assault. Sasuke saw notice his brother was getting tired but wasn't going to end it early, "You bastard, because of you I can't touch her,"

Than, it came to him. It was Itachi. Itachi. It was he who kidnap him yesterday and caused Hinata to drown. It was him. Of course, it make perfect sense. Before Sasuke could react or had any strength to fight back, Itachi pin him down, trying to choke his own little brother to death, "I warned you. You left me no choice. Die Sasuke! Die........" Itachi was choking his own brother. Sasuke was desperate for air. He clawed on the floor as Itachi shake his neck, making death come quick, to end Sasuke's life. Sasuke's eyes slowly fall and himself. He was about to give until he mustered up his last strength and sock Itachi off. Sasuke abruptly crawled away from the spot to the wall, next to the window. He used the curtain to lift him to stand steadily. Itachi got up and was piss, "Damn you brother. You should've done that...."

"No, you're the one who is warn,"

"Heh, how foolish we truly are,"

"Perhaps I am, but what are you?" Itachi did not reply, he merely made a small smirk on his face until rampaging straight toward the window after Sasuke moved out of the way. He fell from a six story high floor and landed dangerously on his head. Sasuke barely made any movement after Itachi's fall. He was bleeding from his mouth and had bruises on his stomach. Everyone from the house heard the glass crash and ran outside to see the commotion. Once everyone were outside, Sasuke lost conscious and was taken to the emergency room. As for Itachi, he never recover from the fall. That last fall was his final performance. If only he went back in time to tell his brother what he really was, maybe that fall wouldn't be his last. He would of realize he was just insane, that his defeat endure him more than he realize. Everyone would of know, but at least lived to notice it. But it was too late.

At month later, the Uchihas pay a special honor to their strongest member in the family. Itachi's parents were heart-broken. His mother cried endless since the beginning of the ceremony. Sasuke was there to pay a special tribute to his dead brother and made a small speech to him. Before the funeral was over, Hinata appeared with dozen of white flowers on her hand. She ignored Sasuke and placed the white flowers on Itachi's grave. It was the first Hinata actually cried for Itachi. Sasuke followed her after she walked away.

"Hinata, wait...."

"...."

"I said wait!"

"Leave me alone!" she struggles to free herself from Sasuke's grip.

"No. We need to talk," he demanded, grabbing the second hand as she pulls herself away from him but he was too strong for her but the more she pull, the worse it got inside his stomach.

"No. We have nothing to talk about-"

"What about my child!"

"He is-"

"Your friend told me everything," Hinata ease herself than stare at him. She saw his eyes in pain and neglect. She should have told him the truth and maybe this wouldn't have happen, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know that I have deceive you,"

"But you have. You never told me you dated with my brother-"

"I didn't know he was your brother until I found out his death. I thought you weren't related to Itachi-"

"Yes I was! He was my brother and your ex. You lie to me,"

"Lie! I never lie to you. I only deceived you but lying I am not,"

"Why? Why did you play me?"

"........"

"Tell me!"

"I-I ....... I....." she whispered her words, mortify to speak the truth.

"Well!" he grabbed both shoulder and shook her once to force her eyes to stare at his.

"I'm sorry...." she stared down, away from him as she tell him, "I was desperate and need of new experience. I hunger for pleasure but finding the right suitor wasn't easy until you came. Something about you desire me to reproduce and help you miraculously. You are different and for that, I was bliss," she blushed after she was done and kept her eyes down from his. She saw her stomach at it's size and form. Just one more month and soon, a new heir will be born. But what about the father; will he join her? Or will he hate her for deceiving him and leave? Her answer was found by a kiss from the father himself. Sasuke lifted her head than kiss his child's mother. They both knew what would be next.

One month and two weeks later

Trust me people, just because Hinata was pregnant, that doesn't count the fact she was able to have sex before her child's birth. After she gave birth to a health boy, the next thing in her mind was to get marry.

Sasuke wasn't the one who propose.

* * *

**Cut, print, and that's a rap! It's over people! Yes. I have completed, I believe four stories today. I'm sorry but I had to end them all in short, but I had too. As you may know I'm going older and moving on higher grade, so that means it's time for me to move on. So please, my fellow review people, please do me one last favor. Please review this last chapter and my other finish stories.**

**Much love,**

**Field of Innocence,**

F.Y.I: I might not do anymore stories or news.


End file.
